


Forget Me Not

by MaximumDefault



Series: HollowHearts and Flowers [1]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Effeminate Jacob, Enoch is Regina George in Scotland, Enoch is in awe, He really is THAT BITCH, Jacob did that, Jacob is RECKLESS MOM, Like children, Love Drabble, M/M, Mention of sex, Peculiarity Sharing, Silly one shot, attention to detail, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDefault/pseuds/MaximumDefault
Summary: Part one of my Hollowheart/Flower language oneshots





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo. TBH i've only seen the movie... So, movie Enoch/movie Jacob.

Enoch O’Connor reminded Jake of Regina George, with her plastic nails -Enoch’s words sometimes dug too deep and left gouging wounds (plus he was fond of painting his nails after Jake told him it was common in twenty-sixteen)- and her R.B.F -Enoch had one killer resting bitch face. That didn’t stop Jacob Emrys Portman from falling hard. Perhaps it was the dark hair that curled like smoke, or those dark eyes that bore into his soul like the dead. Whatever the draw was, Jake was so far gone for the necromancer. Jake loved everything about Enoch. He loved Enoch’s hands -how they worked to create life for prolonged periods of time, how they always had small scratches and cuts that remained underneath brightly colored band aids Ms. Peregrine would get from twenty-sixteen because Clair liked the colors, he loved Enoch’s hair -how it would defy gravity after Enoch would muss it up with his hands after a week without sleep, how his hair would curl immediately after he came from a shower. Jake loved Enoch’s voice -how his accent caressed syllables and chopped others, he enjoyed the sound of his name tumbling from those lips, oh god did Jake love Enoch’s voice after they woke up after a few days of staying up.

Jacob Emrys Portman just loved Enoch.

Enoch loved him as well, though he was not that open about his feelings Jake knew the love was there. It was in the blankets they shared on cold mornings in the basement when Enoch would tinker around with mouse hearts and the bodies of clay creatures Jake would form, the mug of tea Enoch would share because Jake needed to get used to the taste of black tea and bitterness, love curled around Jake when Enoch would run his icy fingers through his hair, and run them over his delicate features, Enoch showed love through small things, like dried pressed flowers Jake would find in between the pages of his notebooks, the mugs of tea that the necromancer would bring Jacob as he planned his next trips outside of the loop, the small homunculi that carried little note written in his fancy script with declarations of love and devotion -Jake saved each one and has his own personal journal filled with Enoch’s poems, quick one second notes, and small writings. Enoch O’Connor was absolutely smitten with Jacob Emrys Portman. With his wide doe-like blue eyes, and those long thick lashes, with his small and slender stature that made him appear like a woman. Enoch loved Jake. He loved how Jake could mold clay like no other, how Jake figure-skates when Ms. Peregrine manipulates the seasons, he loved how Jake would sit on his workbench and lean on him while he read poetry out loud with those reading glasses of his slipping off his nose. Enoch loved when Jake would snatch his jumpers out of his laundry and wear it, he loved when Jake saved his notes, he loved it when Jake brought gifts for everyone when he left the loop -for no more than four days, Enoch adored how patient Jake was to explain futuristic ideals with the young ones and how he baked for them.

They argued from time to time, about the trips outside the loop, Enoch’s habit of scaring the younger ones with mutilated bodies, and the occasional ‘Why did you leave the basement door open?! Now I have to throw several hearts away! Do you know how hard it was to get those?! I had to sneak into old abandoned houses for those mice hearts!’ and the return of ‘Put a fridge down there Enoch!’. They always made up, with small kisses and touches, and the occasional sex; Jake was normal bottom; and god almighty did Enoch love to see those shadowed eyes hazed up with lust and unfocused with over-stimulation. There was, on the chance Emma had noticed, that they had water fights -Enoch would chase Jake down with a bucket of water, splash it on said boy; then get chased down by Jake towards the beach only to be thrown into the water. She tended to stay away from that; preferring the company of Olive and her wind chimes.

Each time Jake left; no matter the hour, Enoch would always see him off. It was so common that Ms. Peregrine stopped seeing Jake off and just let Enoch have at it. You can only see your boys push each other against things to copulate once more. Jake would promise to bring back toys for the younger kids, and bring Olive and Emma something good, he’d bring more books for the library, and he’d bring something special for Enoch. In return, Enoch would nuzzle close to Jake, almost like he was going to burrow into his skin; and whisper he’d have something waiting for him. Normally a dinner, perhaps lunch; depending what time Jake would call to let them know what time he would be back around at. Most of the time the gift was Enoch himself with devious plans of what noises he and Jake could make and in what positions he should try on his darling innocent lover. Jake always loved those times, but most of all; he loved Enoch and that love was returned


End file.
